Together Again
by katerinagrey
Summary: Basically taking place right after SON of how I think Percy and Annabeth's reunion should be.


Together Again

**A/N this is my very first fanfic so take that into consideration. So enjoy.. if you can.**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I won't be the first to admit that I was pretty darn annoyed. After years of getting Percy to kiss me a stinking goddess had to rip him from my clutches. For eight months.

But now as I stood on the Argo II, I leaned on the sturdy (hopefully at least, I mean this was Leo's handiwork after all) railing and gazed intently at the distant Camp Jupiter.

"Stupid Hera," I mumbled. Thunder rumbled and I winced. "Sorry," I called up, not really sorry at all.

"Well you look nervous." I glanced over to Piper who was mindlessly tugging on her choppy braids.

"Nervous doesn't even begin to cover it," I replied softly. Oh Percy, please be there. Don't let me be horribly wrong.

"It's going to work out Annabeth, just stay calm," Piper told me. I wished I could believe her, but if Jason had had his memory completed deposited from his brain and most likely into the swirling ocean of forgotten thoughts and lost hopes then Percy probably did too.

"Two minutes until landing," Leo called out.

Percy's P.O.V.

I took deep calming breaths and tugged on the stupid toga Reyna had talked me into wearing. All due respect to the Romans but basically I was wearing a purple bed sheet with a matching cape.

Bouncing on my toes, my eyes darted from the left to the right. Reyna glanced at me and her look said it all.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom or something?" Reyna demanded, frowning.

"No," I started but then Octavian raised his scrawny freckled arm and started stabbing a stuffed Funshine bear with the other.

"The enemies are approaching! We must do something!" He threw the remains of poor Funshine in the air as the floating warship began to make its' descent.

"Can it Octavian," Hazel snapped. "For the millionth time the Greek's aren't here to attack." Beside her Frank nodded.

"Annabeth," I whispered.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"Five, four, three, two, one..." Leo chanted. We all groaned.

"What?" he asked innocently. He pushed a bunch of big red buttons and the ship landed.

"Do you know what would suck? What if we smashed a bunch of Romans under this fine warship built by the Supreme Captain Valdez?" Leo jumped up and down like an overtired five year old.

"How many redbulls did you have today Leo?" asked Jason rolling his eyes. Leo stopped to think for a second.

"I lost count after around five," Leo replied. We all looked at each other in the universal way of essentially saying _we're screwed._

Glancing at the others I walked over to the door and pushed the button. Leo darted in front.

"Hello Romans! Would you care for some Greek cheese?" he shouted raising his arms. A sickly looking boy standing near the front mumbled something along the lines of "And we're letting _this_ run around?"

In the center of them all stood a tall girl with long dark hair wearing a purple toga who was waving her arms as if to silent them. Next to her was a even taller boy with messy dark hair and sea green eyes also wearing a toga except it was crooked.

Yep, definitely Seaweedbrain.

I pushed Leo over and swiftly walked out of the Argo II. With Piper right at my heels I made a beeline straight to Percy.

"Hello, you must be the Greek's," Percy said.

He didn't remember.

Percy's P.O.V.

Call me a jerk or a bad boyfriend or whatever but you got to admit that tricking Annabeth like that was pretty dang hilarious. I mean when her face went all slackened and her eyes went all sad I kind of felt guilty but other than that it was priceless.

I looked at each of them like I evaluating them.

"You must be Piper," I said pointing to a girl with choppy chocolate brown hair and intriguing eyes. "You're Leo from the message and I'm guessing Jason isn't out of the ship. So who are you?" I asked pointing to Annabeth.

"I'm Annabeth," she said shakily. I stuck my hand out and waited for her to shake it. She tentatively placed her hand in mine. I yanked her close and whispered in her ear.

"Hey Wisegirl." She ripped her hand out of mine. She shook her head and looked at me in disbelief.

"You are such a jerk Percy Jackson," Annabeth exclaimed.

"And that's why you love me," I said back.

"Who said anything about love?" Annabeth countered.

"I did," I said cockily.

"I love you too Percy," she said before gently kissing me. "But remember, I will get you back."

**So how was it? Leave a review please :)**


End file.
